Accurate physical characterizations of surfaces for radioactive and organic contamination on and beneath the surfaces is a critical part of decontamination and decommissioning operations such as those by the Department of Energy. Present methods for detecting contaminants within a manufacturing, storage, transport, or other facility involve the manual collection of samples for off-site conventional laboratory analysis. Due to potential exposure to contaminants, workers must protect against unknown risks, e.g., through the use of protective clothing. The collected samples must be treated with caution because of the potential for contamination; samples must be carefully sealed and stored for transport to an off-site laboratory for analysis. While actual analyses for inorganic and organic contaminants, such as gas chromatography, mass spectrometry, infrared spectrometry, are typically performed relatively quickly, it takes a number of days to obtain results due to the handling, storage, and transport of the samples. These delays do not allow for a rapid determination of the progress of clean-up operations. Therefore, rapid adjustment of a clean-up strategy is not possible. Due to the slow response time, remediation activities can continue beyond the point of compliance, resulting in the superfluous removal of otherwise clean material.
Another disadvantage of collecting samples manually involves the accurate characterization and mapping of a surface for contaminants. Precise positioning of the sample source is difficult due to limitations on the means by which the samples are taken. In addition, collecting and archiving the data requires manual input and is subject to human error. The extensive effort required to obtain and analyze samples manually does not encourage redundancy to improve the reliability of the data.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus which offers a prompt, real-time analysis of surfaces for contaminants during clean-up operations so that compliance with standards and regulations can be determined quickly, and resources for clean-up operations can be used more effectively without generating unnecessary waste. In addition, it is desirable to automate sampling of the environment to eliminate exposure by workers and laboratory personnel to contaminants, thereby reducing health and safety risks. There is also a continual effort to improve the accuracy of characterizing and mapping surfaces for contaminants, since improved reliability of the data results in greater regulatory confidence.